imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Latino Nation
Information for this article was taken from the IOT7 Wiki and may not be up to date. The Latino Nation was a leading South American power in Imperium Offtopicum VII whose stated goal was to unite all "Hispanic-speaking" nations of the American continents, and for some reason, Spain. It attempted to systematically lay exclusive claim to Iberia and South America by "walling off" the coastline, generating a sphere of influence other players contended was ludicrous. The country was best remembered for generically-named statespeople ("Prime Minister", "Foreign Advisor", "Head of Intelligence", etc.) who were each addressed with a different font colour. Wall o' Text Bio In the chaos and confusion of the 2010s, food was in short supply, but drug supplies were still easily obtainable. Many citizens who could not get adequate food turned to drugs, offering their services to the drug cartels that had once secretly controlled Hispanic nations but now stepped out into the forefront.As time wore on and nations collapsed, several drug cartels took charge, providing their people with food, clothing, and of course, drugs, in exchange for their loyalty and labour.The 2020s and 2030s saw much warring between the drug cartels and slowly, but surely, the losers were eliminated while the victors took control of the losers' lands and people.By the 2050s, the cartels realised that their missions were similar and began to unite under a common banner. This new cartel was known as The Syndicate. By the mid-2050s, much of what was once Latin America was united under the banner of The Syndicate or in some way had ties to it.In the 2060s, The Syndicate changed its modus of operation, forcing its members to give up on drug usage. In the present day, drug usage is virtually unheard of, having been systematically wiped from the culture, and a new age and era of prosperity and intellectual success is dawning. The Syndicate also rebranded itself as the Latino Nation, to further emphasize the commonality of the people of its membership provinces and territories. To this day, though, the Latino Nation is still controlled behind the scenes by a benevolent yet secretive leader known to the masses only as "The Man." The public image, though, has a Prime Minister in charge of affairs, a leader elected through democratic means. The current Prime Minister is the leader of the only potitical party, known as the Syndiciate Political Party, and who goes by the name Dhoomstriker. Despite there only being one political party, people are quite happy with the situation--it appears that people don't really want choice but just want their voices to be heard and want to be a part of the winning side. When 100% of voters win, it is surprising how happy the people become. Despite the fact that The Man controls the country, rumour suggests that The Man and the Prime Minister are actually one and the same, since they seem to act of one mind. Despite the possible truth of these rumours, interactions with other nations officially go through the Prime Minister. Religion & Foreign policy Throughout the tumultuous times of the 2000s, people have stayed the course and stuck to their beliefs.There is a strong Christian contingent in the population, but there are also Jews, Buddhists, Muslims, and religions of indigenous people dating back to Mayan times.The Latino Nation is one built on the shipment and trading of goods and therefore we are very interested in Open Borders and other trade agreements. Nations which refuse to trade with the Latino Nation or that help to establish trade embargoes against the Latino Nation will be particularly disliked by our people and government. Category:Countries Category:IOT7